Inspiration
by xCrimzon
Summary: Kenshin is suffering from writer's block; how does Kaoru plan to help? AU. KxK.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: I don't remember why I took this one down... my amber-eyed Muse was telling me to post it again. XD

----------------

**Inspiration**

"Kaoru, I just can't do this! Look at the desktop!" Kenshin was suffering from a particularly bad case writers cramp, and was flipping out over his lack of ideas. Kaoru stared at the numerous word documents open on his computer, and then she noted how he was also on Project Playlist. She moved the mouse to see what songs he had on his playlist.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Even I can't write while listening to screamo. Try some acoustic or soft rock." Kaoru turned to look at him when she heard a loud bang from the far wall. He banged his head against the wall and hissed in irritation. Kaoru held back her laughter.

"It's not funny…" Kenshin shot her a warning glance. She snickered and put a hand over her mouth. "And I wasn't listening to screamo. I was listening to Alesana."

"M-hmm…" Her gaze was skeptical. "Alesana is a very bad excuse for a screamo band. Orchid is better."

"See? Alesana isn't screamo. You said so yourself."

"I never said they weren't screamo, I just said they were a bad excuse." Kaoru walked over and sat down on his bed, looking innocently up at him. He sat down next to her staring blankly at the door. There was a loud crash from downstairs. Kaoru followed his gaze. It was probably the cat since the only people in the house were in Kenshin's room.

There was a moment of silence before Kaoru asked, "Have you ever heard anything by Orchid?" Kenshin turned to look at her and he shook his head. Kaoru sighed. He needed inspiration, and he needed it fast. "Well, do you own a CD player?" This time he nodded and he walked over to the dresser, which was covered with a pile of random crap. "That's a pile of crap, not a CD player." She laughed when he threw a piece of paper at her. She uncrumbled it and saw that it had a paragraph written on it. She read it and noticed that it was a started fanfic for Samurai Deeper Kyo. Yep, he's hopeless.

"Cripes, give me a second! Every flat surface aside from the floor is covered here!" He waved around a CD player and walked to the other side of the room to locate a pair of headphones.

"I have headphones with me." He tossed the CD player to her and she caught it. Kaoru pushed a button on it. "It's dead." She looked at him.

"What?" He responded almost immediately.

"It's dead. The battery, I mean"

"How do you figure that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the light isn't going on." Kaoru held it out to him and he took the CD player from her. He pushed the button and the light went on then out almost instantly. He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Let me go find some batteries." He walked out of the room. She could hear his feet padding down the hallway as he moved. Perhaps she could help him find some inspiration in this situation. She smirked and moved over to his closet, pulling out a shirt that looked like it would fit her loose around the waist but tight up around her chest.

Kaoru pulled off her sweater and put on his shirt, staring smugly at her reflection in the random mirror Kenshin had in his room. She was right; the shirt did fit snugly over her breast, outlining her boobs perfectly. Well, perfectly under these circumstances, anyway. Luckily, she was wearing a short denim skirt that showed a little more thigh than was necessary. When she was at the door she had noticed that he was staring at her legs whenever he didn't think she was looking. She nodded to herself. If this doesn't help nothing will. She sat on his bed again, waiting for Kenshin to come back up the stairs.

She heard footsteps coming back up the hallway and an occasional curse, and something about the cat knocking down a bunch of stuff. She snorted back her laughter as he walked back into the room.

"I found the batteries- Oh my God!" His gaze instantly shifted to her chest and she couldn't help but flush slightly. Something akin to hunger played across his face before it vanished and he tore his eyes away from her chest. She smirked and stood up walking towards him while swaying her hips. His eyes were trained on her almost immediately again. She stopped in front of him and lifted her arms slowly to wrap them around his neck. "Kaoru?" He asked.

"I think you need some… inspiration… now." Kaoru breathed. She brushed her lips against his and that look flashed across his face again. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her tightly against him claiming her lips. She felt the world disappear around her. Nothing else mattered. No one else existed. It was just the two of them alone in the universe. She felt like she was floating and she couldn't even get a coherent thought out in her mind. Kenshin broke the kiss to let Kaoru breath and she pouted slightly.

"I wasn't done kissing you, yet!" Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's comment and pressed another kiss to her slightly bruised lips.

This may not help with Kenshin's writer's block, but it sure can make a girl feel like she's the most special thing in the world.

**-Owari-**

----------------

Well, this is what I came up with while suffering from a case of writer's block myself. I hope you enjoyed! ^__^x

Oh, and I apologize for any errors found in this. I don't have a beta reader so I self edit when I feel like it.

R&R if you want.


End file.
